Madrigal Morgan
I am my own God and martyr. Madrigal Éloise Morgan, more well known as Margra by her friends, is the eldest of the Morgan sisters and the first demonic in her bloodline since Lucifer Morningstar. Margra is a qualified doctor, having a PHD in forensic science, medicine, chemistry and a masters degree in biology. Although most of her connections are cut off from the rest of the world, Margra is currently living in Mexico City with the LaCroix Affiliates after fleeing Lockwood during the Lockwood Massacre. She is currently an active character in the storyline. Faceclaim: Lili Reinhart Appearance Full-frontal and disciplined, Margra's appearance is heavily influenced by her past military experience and her shift. Although originally born demonic, her angelic ancestry is obvious. She has strong angular features, high cheekbones and a strong, square jaw with almond eyes. Without her demonic wings, Margra could almost being seen as human if it wasn't for her pungent and unpleasant scent (a mix of sulphur and lycan). Although Margra was born brunette like other members of her family, her shift mutated her genes and it began growing a white-blonde. Recently, she has cut it to a feathered shoulder length as she feels it compliments her strong jaw and cheekbones better. Her eyes are dark red, almost black, which contrasts with her porcelain complexion and white hair. Her psychique is not as refined at it was however Margra still carries a more muscular frame, due to her routine in the army. Margra's shift from demon kin to hellhound effected her appearance dramatically, interfering with her manipulated gene, her hair grows a stunning snow white at an abnormal pace, so she is unable to change it if she wanted. Scars * A number of battle scars across her body, particularly on her sides and her arms from War * Two long, thin lines down her back from where her wings used to be. Tattoos * An octopus on her left thigh. * A branch of blossoms curling over her waist from the back of her right shoulder to the front of her left hip. * A small, white-ink dove printed on her cleavage. * Mountain peaks in a circle frame on the middle top of her back. * A small trial rune on the back of her neck, the meaning of it isn't completely clear however it is something to do with Pride. * A black band on her upper left arm. * A white queen chess piece on the back of her right arm. 39-Thigh-octopus-tattoo-for-girls.jpg 3ab212f4037c64f00c744f6f3063107e--floral-back-tattoos-white-rose-tattoos.jpg 88c893170b7848bfa687bc080a523327.jpg white-ink-bird-tattoo-on-back.jpg Tumblr_nbwor9Ise71r8rhsro1_540 (1).jpg t16.jpg Species & Abilities "One is the infant God struggling for light and growth against a dark power; the other is the full evolved God-man, victorious over darkness, arising to shine all over the world." Species Despite being born into the most well known Celestial bloodline, Margra is the only demon in her family since Lucifer Morningstar himself. Before her birth, her genes were manipulated by Cambria Morningstar, to make her born as demonic rather than angelic. Some say that this was the beginning of Margra's disconnection from the family. From her species, to her appearance, to her character. Margra was arranged to be put through a scientific procedure by her ancestor, to be shifted into the first hellhound to be spawned on earth rather than hell. To avoid being shifted into a demonic lycan rather than a hellhound, Margra's blood was drained from her body and replaced with the venom of her host rather than through injection, and was transformed into one of the strongest connections hell has with the rest of the mythical world at this time. Margra also has an increased body temperature as a result of her shift, which effects her ability to take any form of medication (including aspirin) and unable to naturally conceive. Abilities * Cryokinesis - the ability to create, shape and manipulate ice; Another contrasting feature Margra has with her family, Margra's reversed gene gave her an ability that conflicts from pyrokinesis. She uses angelic weapons, such as a seraph blade (fire sword) that has been wielded to fit her demonic energies and cryokinetic abilities. Due to the strength of her cryo abilities, Margra is immune to regular celestial weapons and other pyrokinetic abilities, and they are immune to hers. * Telepathy - She is able to mentally communicate with members of her family and other demonics. * Lycanthropy - A carrier of the Lycanthrope infection, Margra is able to shift others into lycans. She is able to transform into a wolf-like creature, however much stronger and larger. It is easy to spot Margra if she is shifted, her fur being snow white like her hair. She has enhanced senses, which is so strong she is capable of feeling the energies of other entities in the area, which can be quite overwhelming for her in a crowded scene. Unless done so by some supernatural ability, Margra can even smell past concealed scents to find out a person's species. * Gunsmanship - Due to being in the Russian Soviet Army, Margra is highly skilled in use of guns. She handles a firearm like an artist with a paintbrush, every shot fatal and she never misses a shot, unless she aims to. * Science & Medicine '' - Said to be the greatest mind to touch the Mythical World, Margra has an advanced knowledge of science which has helped her earn three science degrees, two of which are masters, and positions within the Royal Guard in Enoch and the Court. She is the Captain of the Intelligence wing, the Head Medical Expert in Alabaster, running for the Leading Health Expert in Queen Alessandra's Royal Council and a Forensic Scientist. * ''Psychic Inhibitors - While in Russia, Margra has had artificual psychic inhibitors surgically inserted into her brain to block any psychic contact from even the most powerful psychics to prevent her location becoming known or being tracked. The inhibitors also prevent any connection to Hell that allow her to be tracked. Because of this, it appears that she has almost "fallen off the earth" anyone who has no direct contact with Margra currently. * Telekinesis - While working for the Black Forest, part of Margra's training included putting her body under extreme states of stress in order to force mutations or abilities out of dormant. Because of her genes being manipulated previously, Margra's body was suitable for the procedure. Margra was held under water for long periods of time, and kept on the edge of passing out for hours however was monitered to keep her conscious until a psychic ability was mutated in her genes from the stress. From this, Margra developed telekensis, however does not know how to use it effectively Family & Relationships Margra has always had a distant relationship from her family, which is believed to mainly be due to her being the first demonic in the family since Lucifer. Margra has, unofficially, rejected the name of her family and currently doesn't use the surname. While this is because of her bad relationship with them, her brainwashing within the Black Forest is the main cause of this. Despite this, it doesn't change the fact that few members of her family did have an impact on Margra's life and who she is today. Jaimie-alexander-photoshoot-for-emmy-issue-3-2016-2.jpg|Cambria Morningstar 1a6848435cd7d0f447a9fdaf274b32a9.jpg|Karou Morgan tumblr_niwj3515Do1thqqkoo1_500.png|Sabella DeAngelis e0193ef41e2cb1b93ca9edf0ad347365.jpg|Allan Shepard Mother; Cambria Morningstar Margra and Cambria's relationship had a rough beginning in Alabaster, as Margra had to be re-conditioned for the Circle, and even underwent a shift from kin to hellhound. Despite this, Margra has always seen Cambria has a parental figure, even before she discovered she's her birth mother. Margra lost contact with Cambria after her psychic inhibitors were implanted into her brain in Russia. Although she knows she only has to go to Enoch to see her, something prevents her from going back. Sister; Karou Morgan Since re-uniting with her younger sibling in The Compound, Margra swore that she would protect Karou after being forced away by her step parents and having to leave Karou within an abusive household when she was young. Margra believes that the two have never truly seen eye-to-eye, and even though Karou disagrees, Margra blames this on the lie that has been between them about who Margra's true birth mother is. Margra still wishes she could protect her younger sister, however the divide between them is what keeps them apart, and Margra struggles to find the courage to go back to Enoch after being brainwashed in Russia for ten years; and knows she is to blame for the struggles in their relationship. God-Daughter; Sabella DeAngelis Seeing as the girl was born in her own Infirmary in Alabaster, it was easy to predict that the pair would still have a close relationship decades later. Margra has had an on-and-off relationship with Sabella, however they always seem to become reuinited under some circumstance. Sabella rescued Margra from Russia, and Margra helped keep Sabella from being arrested in Enoch. They don't only rely on each other for safety, but for care and friendship. Consequently, Sabella is one of Margra's only friends, just like her Mother, Aisling, was. Ex-Partner; Allan Shepard Once her assistant within the clinic in Alabaster, Allan Shepard will always have a special place in Margra's heart. One of the most pure and normal relationships in her life, Margra cannot find herself able to let go of the thought of Allan being in her life, even almost a whole century after them separating. While together, Allan kept her stable and grounded, while also being her only source of happiness. Once he was introduced to her family in Enoch it became evident that it wasn't possible for Margra to be in a serious relationship along with her responsibilities in the city and they had to separate. Allan sacrificed his humanity and was sired to be with Margra, and introduced her to the side of Humanity that she never used to believe in. It could be said that the reason Margra can not let Allan go is because she imprinted on Allan back in Alabaster. Despite the complications that their relationship faced in Enoch before their break-up, Margra will always love Allan, and will always keep her arms open to him. Personality & Disorders Personality Margra's nonchalant, almost dispassionate point of view is the most memorable and disliked aspect of her personality. She is almost unable to show emotion and the trait is still carried by her almost a century after she was discharged from the Army. Margra is unable to take a strong, emotional grip on most situation or completely avoids them entirely due to her mentally not being trained to cope with devastating or traumatic events, such as the death of a loved one. A contribution to her success as a torturer and interrogator in the Army, Margra is known in her family to have a strikingly sadistic streak. Unable to control her emotions in extreme cases, Margra tends to go from 1 to 10 in an instant, whether it anger to rage or excitement to hysteria. She has found that it is better for her to stay totally emotionless rather than lose control of her emotions completely. Her controversial and unfiltered opinions tend to make her an unpopular contact for advice on personal matters. However, when passed her unappealing antisocial attitude, Margra is a social butterfly, like others in her family. She is very sociable and caring towards others well-being. She's quite naturally maternal, although her younger sister and even her nieces having families before she does, Margra takes care of them as if they are her own. Dissociative Amnesia Dissociative amnesia is a mental illnesses that involves disruptions or breakdowns of memory. A result of her immature and inexperienced mentality in traumatic or high-stress situations. Margra was diagnosed with dissociative amnesia during her years in University, however there is not distinguishable root cause of her condition. When she dissociates, Margra almost becomes numb to her surroundings, and is described to seem as if she has left her body completely and left it to function on it's own. This results in Margra having no memory of the situation that triggered the episode. The memories are still able to resurface on their own, as they are buried deep within her mind, however this has never occurred. Margra's amnesia lead to her Athazagoraphobia (fear of forgetting) which contributes to her hoard-like habits today. Margra has written down almost every detail of her life, as much as she can remember, and continues to do so every day with a fear of losing memory of her past. Margra has hundreds of books written and hoarded in her home, however not novels, they are merely pages and pages of her ramblings and trains of thoughts, completely unstructured and almost completely unable to be understood. Headcannons & Trivia * Margra has an unusual collection of journals written by herself. Due to her Athazagoraphobia, Margra has progressively documented every aspect of her life and kept her collection hidden. It's suspected that they are still in her Quarters with the Black Forest in Russia, or in her Infirmary in Alabaster * Due to her unusual amount of magical weapons, Margra has taken interest in collecting OOAK daggers and knives, for a simpler type of melee fighting. * Since being in the Army, Margra no longer dabbles in the use of guns as she likes to "smell the fear" of her opponent. * Due to her species, Margra has a dichromatic color perception (yellow and blue), this means she can't distinguish green, yellow or red objects based on their color. However can still distinguish a red ball from a green one if there is a difference in the perceived brightness of the two. * Never having to do her makeup on her own, Margra only owns a light brown eyebrow pencil. Other than that, she doesn't wear any other makeup unless done by someone else for events or photographs as she never learned to do it herself. * Margra doesn't celebrate popular holidays such as Christmas and Halloween, or her birthday, as these celebrations were not integrated into her upbringing. As a result of this, she finds the mass celebration of some holidays obnoxious and annoying. * When arranging bonding sessions with her younger sister, Margra's only way to convince Karou to come over was to promise to make her her body weight in pasta. * Although Margra denies it, some people believe she visits her ex-partner, Allan Shepard, every few years because she imprinted on him back in Alabaster.. Category:Characters Category:Morgans Category:First Generation Category:Demonics